


charity starts at home

by baevenreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: “How about you throw something else in, Supergirl? Maybe we can jack up the price.”Supergirl smiles, but Lena can see Kara’s a little uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she smiles and turns her attention back to the attendees. “What, like a flight around the city? The views are pretty breathtaking.”“How about a kiss?” Maxwell Lord shouts, because of course he does. Lena rolls her eyes, fully expecting Kara to shoot him down, but before anything more can be said, Morgan Edge is bidding forty thousand dollars.orA fic inspired by that Tweet about Charlize Theron kissing a woman for charity, Supercorp style. https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/rosa-bi-az/177404026284





	charity starts at home

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is short and cute and funny, enjoy.

Lena tries to make her smile seem as not-forced as possible as she finds her seat at the latest charity auction she’s attending. Of course her _entire_ table is comprised of Lex’s old business partners - despite her best efforts, some of them still hold prominent positions in prominent businesses in this city. (Not for long, though, she reminds herself. She will clean up the Luthor mess if it takes her the rest of her life.)

A small sigh of relief escapes her as the chair next to hers is pulled out and Jack Spheer sits down, giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

“Lena! Happy to see me?”

“You could tell?”

“I was just happy to see you, you break up the… let’s say, _monotony,_ of this table quite nicely. I suspected that the feeling might be mutual.”

“You always were a smart man. And so eloquent.”

“I try,” Jack says, shrugging with a soft smile, and for a second he’s the wild-haired bright-eyed boy who just wanted to cure cancer again. She texts Jess to get a meeting with Mr. Spheer on the books, they should really see if they can get back to that.

“Well, I really am glad you’re here. It should make the evening bearable.” 

“No Kara tonight?” 

“No, she’s working on something.”

Their conversation is cut short by the lights dimming and their host for the evening making an appearance.

“Good evening, and welcome to our auction to raise funds for the rebuilding of National City Elementary School after the recent alien attack. Your presence - and your generosity - is much appreciated.”

***

Unexpectedly, Lena realizes she had a lot of fun as the auction draws to a close. Jack is always a welcome companion, but tonight he had really outdone himself, with funny commentary and a tendency to jump in just as Lena is about to lose her shit at something one of the men at their table said. The food was good, she’s donated a lot of money, and repaired her company’s image a little bit more in the process, and she thinks she’s ready to call the night a success.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the auctioneer’s voice catches her attention, “here to present our final item up for bid, and to show her support for our cause - Supergirl!”

The Girl of Steel lands on the stage in her signature superhero pose, and Lena can’t help the smile that pulls on her lips. (Kara had mentioned she had Supergirl things to do tonight, but had neglected to mention that she’d be at the auction. As always, the sight of her makes warmth bloom in Lena’s chest.)

“Careful, Miss Luthor, your crush is showing,” Jack teases, and Lena punches his shoulder.

“Shush, we both know how you feel about her cousin.”

That gets him to shut up, and if Lena didn’t know any better she’d swear he’s blushing. (He totally is.) Her affectionate smile turns mischievous, and she looks up to make eye contact with the superhero on the stage. She’d like to think her smile is returned, but Supergirl’s already beaming at the audience in that way she does, that way that makes every single person in a room feel like the most important person there. (Lena likes to think that the sparkle in Kara’s eye when she sees her is especially for her, though.)

“Good evening, everyone. Firstly, I’d like to say that I’m grateful that no innocents were hurt when the school was attacked, and I’m grateful that I can contribute to the rebuilding.Then, before we start the bidding, I’d like to thank all of you for your contributions tonight. People call me the hero of this city, but I believe that everyone who does what they can to help, even if it’s just one person, is a hero. We are stronger together, and together we can solve any problem this city faces.”

Lena will forever be mesmerised by the way Kara can inspire a crowd, there’s just no other word for it - Supergirl is just _inspiring._ Kara looks right at her as she continues speaking, and Lena almost laughs out loud at her next words, reminded of the rocky start to their friendship.

“You know, I once told someone to be their own hero, and every one of you who donated tonight, you are a hero in your own right. I thank you for that." 

Lena almost feels the urge to look down to make sure her heart isn’t visibly glowing with how much she’s feeling.

“So, without further ado, let’s get to it, shall we? Your final item up for bid tonight - a wing named after you in the new school. Wow, that’s great, isn’t it? Let’s start the bidding at ten thousand dollars.”

The bidding slowly climbs to thirty thousand dollars, but it doesn’t get higher than that, and Lena is annoyed. Apparently, a wing in an elementary school just isn’t prestigious enough for National City’s most prominent business owners. Lena would bid on it herself, but she’s not feeling like being judged and blocked at every turn for wanting the Luthor name on something again - the children’s hospital had been enough of a fight for now.

The auctioneer seems to also not be satisfied, because he clears his throat before Kara can declare the item sold.

“How about you throw something else in, Supergirl? Maybe we can jack up the price.”

Supergirl smiles, but Lena can see Kara’s a little uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she smiles and turns her attention back to the attendees. “What, like a flight around the city? The views _are_ pretty breathtaking.”

“How about a kiss?” Maxwell Lord shouts, because of course he does. Lena rolls her eyes, fully expecting Kara to shoot him down, but before anything more can be said, Morgan Edge is bidding forty thousand dollars.

“Fifty!” Lord again.

“Sixty!” Some guy in the back.

“Seventy!” Edge again.

Lena literally sees the resolve pool into Kara, in the way her shoulders tense, the way she stands a little taller, her hands going to her hips. She knows Kara isn’t going to shut this down now, because she’s not going to keep any money from the building project. It’s one of the things that makes her so super - Supergirl will put the greater good before herself, every time. Even if it means she’s going to have to kiss Maxwell Lord.

Jack leans into Lena’s side. “Lena, do you want me to - “

“Two hundred thousand dollars,” Lena says, her voice clear, and her bid sixty thousand dollars above Maxwell’s latest attempt. She stares him down, lifting a single eyebrow in what Jess calls her “boss bitch glare” - Max sits down, of course looking like a petulant child that hasn’t gotten his way. Supergirl sends her a relieved smile, one Lena can’t help but return.

“Sold, to Miss Luthor, and NC Elementary can look forward to their new Luthor wing.”

Lena stands and heads to the stage, keeping her eyes on Kara’s the whole time. She still looks tense, and Lena understands why, so when she reaches her and Kara hands over the envelope, she starts talking.

“You don’t have to - “

But Kara’s already kissing her, and Lena can’t do anything but kiss back. The sound of the crowd clapping is drowned out completely, all she can register is how unbelievably soft it feels to be wrapped in someone so strong. Her hands slip up to the back of Kara’s neck of their own accord, Kara holding softly onto her waist. She keeps it short, but that doesn’t mean it makes her knees any less weak. God, she wants to do that again.

Then the whistles register, and the moment is broken. _Ugh, men,_ Lena thinks. Supergirl’s face is almost as red as her cape, and she steps back, wringing her hands in front of her body.

“I'm sorry for not letting you talk, I"d just built up the whole thing in my head and - I have to - can I go? You’ll be alright?”

“Up, up and away, Supergirl.”

She gets a genuine smile out of that, and Kara gives the crowd one more wave. “Duty calls. Have a lovely night, and thank you once again!” 

She flies away, and Lena can’t keep the smile off her face. She gets back to her table to gather her coat and bag, and Jack eyes her knowingly. 

“I think your crush is requited.”

“Hush.”

***

Lena’s barely dumped her keys in the bowl by the front door before she’s wrapped in a warm, slightly too tight hug. (She sinks into it anyway. Kara is her favourite place in the world, anyway.)

“Thank you so much, Lena, God, imagine if I had to kiss _Maxwell Lord.”_

Lena laughs at Kara’s disgusted face, though she’s sure she had the exact same expression when that idiot first suggested Supergirl throw in a kiss. What an ass.

“I can’t believe I paid two hundred thousand dollars to kiss my own fianceé tonight. That seems like a scam.”

Kara blushes again, and it’s the prettiest thing Lena’s ever seen. _Kara’s_ the prettiest thing she’s ever seen. “Speaking of,” she says, digging the already familiar ring out of her pocket. “Please put it back on. I know it’s only been a week, but I don’t like seeing you without it.”

She slips the ring onto Lena’s finger, and Lena leans up to kiss her softly. 

“I don’t like seeing me without it either. Just two more sleeps, my love, then the news will be out there, and I’ll never take your ring off again.”

She’s rewarded with another kiss, and it pulls an affectionate laugh from her chest. Kara stays close, her forehead pressing lightly against Lena’s, her arms wrapped around her waist in a way that makes Lena feel like the most precious thing in the world. She twirls the ring on her finger, suddenly very aware that to Kara, she is. (As she’s been told many times.)

”What’s funny?” Kara asks.

”You owe me many more kisses to make that two hundred grand investment worth it, you know.”

”Oh hush, it was for a good cause -“

”Yeah, keeping Max Lord’s lips as far away from yours as possible -“

”- and the kids at NC Elementary are going to _love_ the Lena Luthor science wing.”

”Actually,” Lena says, trailing the fingers of her left hand up to rest on Kara’s collarbone, “I was thinking, maybe the Lena _Danvers_ science wing.”

Kara’s right hand comes up, pressing Lena’s hand tighter against her chest. There are tears in her eyes, and Lena can feel her heart beating wildly under her fingertips. 

“Really?” she whispers. 

“Really,” Lena says, and her investment gains worth once again. 

(Who is she kidding, a single one of Kara's kisses is worth every penny she spent tonight.)

***

“I still think you owe me at least a hundred thousand kisses.”

”Done. I’ll even throw in that flight over the city, which I still think was a better idea, by the way.”

Lena scoots closer, though that shouldn’t be possible with her basically on top of Kara, the two of them wrapped in each other and their bed covers. She feels warm and safe and  _loved,_ Kara's soft promises in her ear, their hearts beating against each other.

“It’s going to take quite some time for this investment to become profitable, you know.”

”It’s a good thing we have the rest of our lives, then.”

Lena’s answer is a kiss to Kara’s neck, causing Kara to tighten her arms around her waist. 

“So, do you want that flight or not?”

”Maybe we should hold off on that until the summer, hm?”

Kara turns her head to look out the large window in their bedroom, where snow is softly falling. (Her neck does that _extremely_ attractive thing that makes Lena unable not to kiss it again.)

”Good call.”

”Like you said, we have all the time in the world.”

”I love you.”

”I love you too, kind of a lot.”

”I know, you’ve proven it.”

”So have you,” Lena says, stroking Kara’s face so her ring drags softly across her cheek. Kara kisses her hand. 

“Good night, love.”

”Good night, darling.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> You know me, I just couldn't resist the tooth-rotting fluff at the end there. Let me know what you thought, please comment! I'm also kind of taking prompts at @rosa-bi-az on Tumblr, so hit me up!


End file.
